The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for reducing, the size of tree limbs for disposal, mulching or composting, and more particularly to a combination of a wood chipper and grinder apparatus arranged on a single frame which work in unison to greatly reduce the size of the tree limbs, branches or the like. A separate chipper is provided to chip large tree limbs up to 6 inches in diameter. The chips are sent from the chipper into a grinder to further reduce the size of the wood chips. The fine wood particles are then discharged from the apparatus for disposal, mulching or composite. The apparatus is mobile and is particularly adapted for use in tree servicing.
Conventional wood chippers such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,620 have been developed to reduce trees, limbs and branches to wood chips. Such chippers are typically used by municipalities and tree services. Chipping eliminates environmental concerns associated with burning since the chips may be used as mulch, or for compost. These chippers, however, only reduce the tree limbs to long strings. Such large chips do not facilitate rapid decay when disposed and consume much needed landfill space.
Other chipper devices have been developed to further reduce wood chips. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,034 discloses a wood chipper-shredder device. However, to achieve a desired particle size, a screen must be employed which retains material not capable of passing therethrough for further chipping. The use of such screening is undesirable since clogging of the device may occur. Also, additional time is required for further reducing the material to enable it to pass through the screen.
Accordingly, to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art, there exists a need to provide an apparatus for reducing large tree limbs to fine wood particles by combining a separate chipper and grinder in a manner which permits these units to work in unison.